The US 2013/248729 A1 discloses a radiation detector that is used for the detection of X-radiation in a Computed Tomography (CT) apparatus and that comprises a direct conversion material in which incident X-rays are converted into electrical signals. The electrical signals are read out and processed by an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) disposed adjacent to the conversion element. In order to stabilize the temperature of the conversion element and the ASIC, heating elements are integrated into the ASIC and operated in such a manner that the total electrical power of the detector is kept constant.
Furthermore, the US 2007/029496 A1, US 2003/043959 A1, US 2011/049381 A1, and US 2009/152472 A1 disclose radiation detectors with means for heating a converter element. The DE 101 38913 A1 discloses a radiation detector in which a Peltier element is used for heating or cooling a sensor array and associated control electronics.